


Cold Feet

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Banter, Cory is a complainer, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shawn has cold feet, Silly Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one bad thing about Cory and Shawn's sex life is the pettiest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts).



The one bad thing about hot and wild sex with Shawn was the aftermath. Not for any reason of bad feelings or guilt; Topanga knew and was totally okay with sharing, they lived miles away from any parents or brothers or sisters who might hear them, and Shawn was a sex god in human form.

No, the problem was spooning with him afterwards. Every part of Shawn got good and warm during sex.

Except his feet.

"I thought I told you to wear socks!" Cory complained. "I feel like five little frozen piggies are trying to crawl up my ankle!"

"I forgot." Shawn shrugged, pulling him closer. "I still think you're overreacting, though, they're not _that_ cold. Just a little chilly. Then again, I used to sleep in an unheated bedroom in the winter, so."

"Not all of us are that lucky," Cory grumbled sarcastically. "And some of us happen to be sensitive to cold."

"I thought you were sensitive to wool."

"I am. A guy can be sensitive to two things." Cory squirmed, trying to move his legs away from Shawn's toes. "Just go put some socks on, okay?"

"Sure, like I'm gonna sleep naked except a pair of socks. That's silly, Cor."

"No it isn't! I've done it plenty of times!"

"Like I said, silly."

Cory groaned. They always had this same silly argument and it never got them anywhere. Maybe he was being too picky as usual, he knew he tended to do that. But facts were facts and Shawn's feet were as cold as ice.

So he sighed, reluctantly pulled himself from Shawn's arms and went to the dresser. He took out two pairs of socks, slipped one onto Shawn and the other onto himself. Shawn made a face, but didn't make any move to take them off.

"Picky."

"You know you love it." Cory crawled back under the covers and they resumed spooning. "Much better." Behind him, he heard Shawn sigh and even though he couldn't see his face, knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Cor."


End file.
